Love Letter
by Day-chan Arusuki
Summary: Sesosok gadis menemukan sebuah sesuatu yang menarik hatinya yang tercangking di sebuah tas hitam. Apa itu? / NO CONFLICT / A Ficlet, maybe? / Requested by Shinji Tanaka / AU, Very OOC / RnR pleaseeeeeeeee


Pagi yang cerah seperti biasa. Burung-burung berkicau di sana-sini, menambah kesan damai. Mentari yang masih enggan keluar dan embun yang masih membasahi bumi, terlihat jelas di depan mata orang yang sedang berjalan lincah ini.

Sosok gadis _blondie_ dengan santainya berjalan memasuki sebuah sekolah. Merasa nyaman sendiri sambil bersiul-siul kecil. Masih pagi memang, tapi itu tidak menyurutkan niatnya untuk menimba ilmu-ilmu yang sudah siap di depan matanya.

Kaki jenjang itu berhenti tepat di depan sebuah pintu berwarna coklat tua. Di depannya tertulis '10-2'. Dengan santai dia masuk ke dalamnya.

_SREEEK_

"Hn?" ucap gadis itu mengerutkan dahinya.

Biasanya dia adalah orang yang paling pertama datang, tapi kenapa sekarang ada sebuah tas bertengger di meja itu? Dia pun mendekati meja yang berada di urutan ke empat baris ke empat itu—mencari tahu siapa pemilik tas itu.

Kedua alisnya pun makin mengerut mengetahui fakta bahwa dia baru saja ingat kalau itu adalah bangku teman masa kecilnya—pemuda jabrik itu. Pemuda yang biasanya masuk paling akhir—terlambat. Kenapa dia bisa datang sepagi ini, dan bahkan mendahuluinya?

Tidak mungkin, batin gadis itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Pasti ada seseorang yang salah menempatkan tasnya. Dan untuk meyakini itu semua, dia berjalan mendekati meja itu, membuka isi tasnya—berusaha mencari identitas pemilik tas hitam yang sama dengannya itu.

_PLUK_

"Eh?" Sebuah amplop berwarna _pink_ secara tidak sengaja jatuh dari tas yang belum diketahui siapa pemiliknya itu. Dengan segera dia mengambil amplop itu dan menelitinya.

Amplop itu lucu. Oke—amplop itu polos. Lucunya adalah perekat bentuk hati yang terpasang di amplop itu. Otak _gossip_nya mulai membara, jangan-jangan ini surat cinta? Terkekeh pelan—dan sedikit menyeringai, gadis pirang itu membuka perekat bentuk hati itu dan menarik keluar isinya.

Isinya? Kertas. Dan lagi-lagi berwarna _pink_. Rasa penasaran dan jiwa _gossip_ sang gadis _blondie_ ini semakin memuncak. Dengan segera dia membukanya dan mulai membaca.

"Astaga ini keren …" desisnya menutup mulut dengan sebelah tangan. Dia menelusuri lebih bawah dan menemukan siapa pembuat surat itu. Beberapa saat kemudian matanya terbelalak _shock_. Mulutnya menganga dengan sangat tidak elitnya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Warning : Typo(s), AU and of course OOC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Day-chan Dragneel presents**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**A _Oneshot_ Naruto Fanfic**

**.**

_**Love Letter**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading~**

* * *

"K-k-k-k-k-k-k-k … KIBAAA?" ucap—teriaknya tidak percaya. Untung saja kelas masih sepi dan dia hanya sendirian di situ. Kalau tidak mungkin dia sudah wafat karena malu di_-deathglare_ orang-orang sekitarnya(?).

"K-k-kiba yang menulis semua ini?" ucapnya sendiri dengan nada tidak percaya. Mau tertawa, tapi rasa itu tertutup oleh rasa kekagumannya pada bait-bait suci(?) yang tertera pada kertas _pink_ itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian setelah dia sadar dari lamunan kekagumannya, dia meneliti lagi bagian-bagian dari surat itu. Begitu _perfect_-nya surat cinta ini, dia sampai lupa bagian penting yang harus ada di sebuah surat cinta.

Penerima surat.

Siapa yang disukai Kiba? Siapa yang telah memaksa pemuda jabrik satu ini untuk menjadi seorang pujangga dadakan? Sebagus-bagusnya sebuah puisi cinta, jika kolom penerima masih kosong, apa gunanya surat itu?

"Kiba … Kau menyukai seseorang ya …" ucapnya lirih dan sedikit tersenyum sedih. Tapi kemudian dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan yang terlihat hanyalah sebuah wajah yang bingung.

"Hm hm hm …" Terdengar suara senandung seseorang yang semakin keras.

Gadis yang sedang asyik-asyiknya mengira-ngira ini tersentak kecil mendengar senandung itu. Mendengar suaranya yang semakin keras membuatnya sedikit bergidik dan segera berlari menuju suatu tempat.

_SREEEK_

"Puah! Sesekali jalan-jalan di pagi hari begini memang enak ya …" ucap seorang pemuda jabrik yang melipat kedua tangannya di belakang kepala. Dia masih bersenandung ria—karena tidak menyadari kehadiran sang _blondie_ yang bersembunyi di bawah meja paling belakang—tepat di serong kiri dari meja Kiba.

Sementara si gadis yang masih memegang erat tasnya—dan juga surat berserta amplop bernuansa _pink_ tadi hanya bisa mengintip sosok pecinta anjing itu dari bawah meja dengan hati-hati.

Masih bersenandung, Kiba mengistirahatkan pantatnya di bangkunya. Sesekali dia melihat ke luar jendela, dilihatnya pemandangan taman sekolah yang masih sepi dan dipenuhi embun yang menyejukkan suasana.

Sesaat dahinya sedikit mengerut, "apa aku datang terlalu pagi, ya?" gumamnya melihat detik jam dari arloji _silver_ kesayangannya itu. Sesaat kemudian dia menghela napas. Tangannya merapikan tas hitamnya yang sedikit berantakan itu.

Berantakan?

Kiba mengerutkan alisnya beberapa saat. Kemudian mata coklat itu mulai membelalakkan matanya ketika dia tahu posisi tas hitamnya.

Dia segera berdiri dan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kanan dan kiri—berusaha mencari seseorang yang mungkin saja mengerjainya. Sedikit mendecih karena tidak menemukan seseorang yang mengerjainya, dia kembali duduk.

"Aku tidak mengerti perasaan ini …"

Ucap gadis yang sedari tadi menahan tawa di bawah meja persembunyiannya. Dia keluar dari persembunyiannya dan dengan santai duduk di kursinya. Dengan lantang ia membaca isi surat yang bernuansa _pink_ dan _love_ itu.

"INOOOO?" ucap—teriak Kiba tidak percaya.

Ino hanya terkikik pelan melihat reaksi yang dilontarkan oleh pemuda pecinta anjing itu. Seketika darah dari seluruh tubuh Kiba seakan-akan naik menuju pipi putih mulusnya secara massal.

"Ini semakin menjadi-jadi setiap detik …" terusnya.

Sedangkan Kiba hanya bisa menatap horror. Dilihatnya bangku serong kirinya yang sudah terisi oleh sosok gadis ceria yang sedang melempar senyum seringaian padanya.

"Senyummu selalu membuat hatiku lunglai …"

"…" Kiba yang _blushing _berat mulai berdiri dan mendekati Ino.

"Hari berganti hari lengkungan indah itu masih terpatri …"

"…"

"Ini sangatlah aneh mengingat otakku yang hanya memiliki sedikit memori …"

"KEMBALIKAN!" teriak Kiba menyabotase kertas itu dari tangan mungil gadis _blondie_ itu. Sedangkan Ino hanya menyeringai puas.

"Neee, sejak kapan kau jadi seorang pujangga? Hm?" ucap Ino menggoda pemuda bertato segitiga terbalik itu.

Digoda seperti itu Kiba makin memperlihatkan muka yang mendidih—sambil menahan emosi sepertinya.

"BUKAN URUSANMU!" bentak Kiba marah. "Lagipula kenapa kau mengacak-acak tasku hm?" tanya Kiba sarat dengan emosi—untung saja dia masih bisa mengendalikannya.

"Aku … hanya penasaran apakah itu benar-benar milikmu. Jadi aku geledah saja, dan secara tidak sengaja aku menemukan itu~" ucap Ino dengan seringaian jahil.

"Cih," Kiba mendecih kesal—walaupun pipinya masih mengeluarkan semburat merah yang masih membara(?).

Hening sesaat menyelimuti kedua insan ini. Kiba memandang surat yang sedikit lecek itu di tangannya. Sedangkan Ino sudah tidak menampilkan seringaian jahilnya.

Duduk kembali di bangku, Ino bertanya, "untuk siapa?" ucapnya datar.

Kiba tidak mengerti dengan perubahan nada gadis di depannya ini. Terlalu aneh. Dari sangat ceria dan menjahili, tiba-tiba berubah menjadi nada datar dan sedikit—atau memang … sedih? Kiba memandang _aquamarine_ itu dengan tatapan bingung dan mengerutkan alisnya.

"Apa? Aku kan hanya tanya itu untuk siapa?" tanya Ino sekali lagi—dengan nada datar.

"Bu-bukan urusanmu, kan," ucap Kiba yang mulai dipenuhi semburat merah lagi.

Ino memutar bola matanya, "oh ayolah. Kita kan sudah bersahabat sejak kecil. Kau masih menutup dirimu? Aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau kau sangat pintar dalam berbahasa."

Kiba memasukkan tangan yang tidak terpakai itu ke dalam saku celananya. "Sebenarnya ini bukan buatanku, bodoh," ucap Kiba sedikit kesal—mengingat kakaknya yang terlalu menggebu-gebu itu.

"Benarkah? Lalu siapa?" tanya Ino sedikit bingung.

"Kakakku."

"Oh … Kakakmu yang ceria itu," ucap Ino sedikit terkikik. "Jadi dia membuatkanmu surat cinta? Dan kau tinggal menuliskan nama gadis yang … Kau sukai?"

Kiba berpikir sebentar. Hening sesaat.

"… Tidak juga. Dari awal dia sudah tahu siapa yang aku sukai."

Kiba menghela napas. "Ini bukannya aku yang curhat padanya, tapi pada saat itu aku dengan bodohnya menyimpan _file_ itu tanpa aku _lock_ dulu. Dan _Neechan_ lebay itu melihat semuanya," lanjut Kiba menepuk jidatnya frustasi.

"Hmm … Lalu?"

"Dia membuatkan ini dan menyuruhku untuk menyampaikannya hari ini juga. Karena tipe gadis yang aku sukai ini banyak yang mengejar, katanya," ucap Kiba membuang muka dari Ino—berusaha untuk terlihat _cool_.

"Kakakmu dan dia kenal?" tanya Ino sedikit sinis.

"Ya begitulah …"

Terlihat Ino sedang menghela napas kecil. Tidak diduga Kiba pun ikut-ikutan menghela napas kecil. Hening kembali menyelimuti kedua insan ini. Hanya burung saja yang berkicau-kicau di sebuah pohon di luar berusaha meramaikan suasana.

" … Kalau kakakmu tahu, kenapa dia tidak menuliskan nama gadis yang kau sukai saja sekalian?" tanya Ino memecah keheningan yang tercipta selama beberapa menit.

"Uuh … I-itu …" Kiba sedikit tergagap mendengar pertanyaan gadis _blondie_ itu.

"Itu … Di-dia sudah menuliskannya di sini," ucap Kiba akhirnya.

"Benarkah?" Ino terlihat terbelalak. "Aku sudah meneliti setiap inchi dari surat itu—dan amplopnya! Aku tetap tidak menemukannya."

"…" Kiba hanya terdiam selama beberapa saat. Kemudian dia mengambil bolpoin yang ada di saku seragamnya dan menuliskan sesuatu di kertas cinta itu. Ino hanya memandangnya bingung.

Setelah selesai Kiba menyerahkan kertas itu kepada Ino. "Ka-kalau begini … Kau pasti akan … Uh … Me-mengerti," ucap Kiba dengan terbata-bata. Rasanya sulit sekali bicara. Terlihat Kiba menggaruk pipinya sekilas.

Sebelum mata _aquamarine_ yang sedang bingung itu beralih ke kertas _pink_ itu, Kiba buru-buru mengambil tasnya dan berkata, "a-aku sedikit tidak enak badan hari ini. Aku akan pulang duluan. Lagipula masih pagi. _Jaa ne_," ucap Kiba secepat kilat—sehingga Ino masih _buffering _kata-katanya sampai dia menghilang dari hadapannya.

"Apa-apaan dia?" tanya Ino pada dirinya sendiri. Alisnya mengernyit—tanda tidak mengerti dengan sikapnya yang tiba-tiba berubah. Sesaat kemudian dia mengedikkan kedua bahunya dan mulai mencoba untuk menganalisis isi surat cinta sahabatnya itu.

"Etoo … Kiba menuliskan kalau … Hm … Hm … Hm …"

"E-EEEEEHHH?" teriak Ino. Mata birunya membelalak sempurna dan pipinya mulai bernuansa merah yang amat sangat. Perutnya serasa dikerubungi kupu-kupu—terasa geli.

"Ki-kiba … Bo-bodoooh," ucap Ino lirih—dan tidak percaya. Likuid bening mulai berjatuhan dari pipi mulus Ino. Bibirnya membentuk senyuman yang bahagia—dan sedikit tertawa.

.

.

_NB : Baca suku kata awalnya saja, bodoh._

_**A**__ku tidak mengerti perasaan ini_

_**I**__ni semakin menjadi-jadi setiap detik_

_**S**__enyummu selalu membuat hatiku lunglai_

_**H**__ari berganti hari lengkungan indah itu masih terpatri_

_**I**__ni sangatlah aneh mengingat otakku yang hanya memiliki sedikit memori_

_**T**__eruslah tersenyum dan kau membuatku semakin kehilangan kontrol diri_

_**E**__ntah ini perasaan apa, tapi aku hanya ingin kau selalu ada di sini_

_**R**__asa ini tidak pernah aku ketahui_

_**U**__ndang-undang pun sepertinya tidak pernah menuliskan tentang ini_

_**Y**__ah, aku hanyalah seorang pemuda_

_**A**__nak kecil yang baru saja menginjak remaja_

_**M**__ulai mengenal apa itu arti dari kata 'cinta'_

_**A**__rti bahwa itu adalah sebuah perasaan yang sesungguhnya_

_**N**__amun harus selalu dijaga_

_**A**__da berbagai macam jenis cinta_

_**K**__eluarga, sahabat, pacar, suami-istri hingga tua_

_**A**__da juga cinta sejati dan yang parah adalah bertepuk sebelah tangan_

_**I**__tulah yang aku takutkan_

_**N**__amun aku tidak peduli lagi apa reaksi yang akan kau katakan_

_**O**__riginal dari hati, aku katakan bahwa kaulah yang aku suka_

_-Inuzuka Kiba_

.

.

.

_**A**__-__**I**__-__**S**__-__**H**__-__**I**__-__**T**__-__**E**__-__**R**__-__**U**__-__**Y**__-__**A**__-__**M**__-__**A**__-__**N**__-__**A**__-__**K**__-__**A**__-__**I**__-__**N**__-__**O**_

.

.

.

.

.

**~ Owari ~**

* * *

Halooooo ^o^/

Ini adalah fic dengan rate K+ ketiga yang pernah aku buat X"D #curhat

Dan perlu diingat ini hanya ficlet yang tanpa konflik... alias NO CONFLICT.

Kurasa di sini Kiba OOC banget deh huhuhu #nangis geje atau Ino nya juga ikutan OOC? OwO

Fic ini request dari **Shinji Tanaka**. Semoga tidak mengecewakan yaa ^^

Mind to review? Flame juga boleh, tuh! Katanya lagi marak ya? :3 XD

**Tinggalkan komentar anda ya~**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
